Pink Line
by Noiseee
Summary: 好久以前的文了，补档补档


用爱，炼成属于我们的粉色界线，隔开他人，缠紧彼此。

风，从科学角度来讲，是由太阳辐射热引起的空气流动自然现象。

在气象学上，它像是一个调皮的孩子一般，在合适的地方突然出现，有时和阳光春雨配合，唤醒沉睡的万物；有时卷着海浪，带着嚣张和怒气侵蚀临海地域。

在文学艺术上，它是情感的代言人。它时而像一个孤独忧伤的贵族小姐，在细抚万物之时传达点点愁思；时而像一位豪迈的壮士，夹杂着风雨，怒吼着不满和愤懑；时而像多情的诗人，望着春花秋月、夏风东雨，感概人生事故。

然而，这只是活在气象云图和文学画作中的或抒情或直接的部分而已，对于绝大多数人来讲，风，只是气候转变、该添衣服、调好温度湿度的提示者而已。

一阵阵微风，带着中央公园的翠树清香、繁华车道的汽车尾气、还有楼下餐馆面包店香味，夹杂着汽车喇叭声、高跟鞋撞击地面声、人们快步经过时的谈话声，从巨大的落地窗的缝隙里钻到屋内，像是一块水中的落石一般，以窗帘随风吹拂后撞上玻璃的接触点为中心，以水纹代声波，向四周扩散开来，轻柔地揭去笼罩着房间的沉寂幕布。

悄咪咪地钻进屋内的，不仅仅是带着秋意的风，还有缕缕暖阳。虽然此时的纽约已经穿过炎炎热浪，褪去盛夏的华衣，穿上秋意盎然的长袍，踏入秋风习习的大门，正式与晴夏告别，去拥抱着盛满新产的佛罗里达柑橘、拌上秋季牛油果的科布沙拉、有着和它代表色一模一样的橙色冰淇淋的秋季。但是，那盛夏的残热仿佛是迷失于纽约石柱森林中的孩子一般，无法离开，在这城市中奔跑时，将逐渐散去的温暖融入空气之中，缠上缕缕阳光，温柔地暖和着城中的每一生灵。

时值十月中末的和熙阳光，如同一缕金色的轻纱，随着溜入屋内的秋风，如同正在落地玻璃窗旁随风飞舞的窗帘一般，轻柔地在空中划过一个柔美的弧度后，落到卧室那铺着昂贵毛毡地毯的红木地板上，为这位于繁华地段的高层豪华房间铺上一层不逊于任何奢侈装饰的金纱。

随着时间的推移还有秋风的吹拂，阳光可以触及的范围也缓缓地扩大开来，一点点地向内进发，似乎想要笼罩这偌大的房间。突然，舒展开来的金纱边角，似乎爬上了与平滑的地板和绒软的地毯不一样的"异/物"，使它改变了原有的平面光轨。

是一件散落在地的白衬衫。不对，应该说它曾经是白衬衫。这散落在地上的布状物体，早已失去原有的干净直爽明显线条，变得与笔挺没有丝毫关系的凌乱混杂，上面那暧昧不明的白/色/浊/液，更是让人感到一股与衬衫原有的禁/欲气息无关的色/气。而那已经被外力扯坏的纽扣，让这衬衫与最基本的"完整"也分道扬镳。

然而，破坏奢华整齐的房间画风的不仅仅是这明显是暗示着些什么的白衬衫，顺着阳光望去，在那渐渐被阳光覆盖的床边上，几件与衬衫一样别有韵味，甚至过之的衣物，则是将那暧昧气氛扩散至最大：黑色的长袜掉落在地板上，与垂到地板的白色被子形成鲜明的对比；快要被扯坏的紧身黑西裤挂在床脚边上，与落在床上一角的黑色平/角/裤搭配在一起，更让人浮想联翩。

但是，真正将气氛调至升华的，是渐渐被阳光抚上的一双长腿。白皙的皮肤，如同宣纸，吹弹可破，在浅色的暖阳照耀下，犹如昂贵的白玉，晶莹剔透，仿佛可以隔着这层浅膜窥见到那象征生命活力的跳动血/管。它仿佛出自雕塑家之手，那接近于精心计算的比例使人不住感慨造物主的不公，以完美的姿态让人产生一种天神之物的神圣感，但是那在阳光照耀下有点泛红的可爱脚丫，却为其增添了几分可爱气息。

大概是因为阳光爬上带来温暖的作用吧，美腿的主人似乎有点受不了那逐渐升高的温度，不住蜷起身体，似乎想要逃避灼热的阳光。可惜，在时间的辅助作用下，阳光的覆盖面积越来越广，一点点地吞并着床上的这一团"白色物体"。终于，不知道过了多久后，床上的人终于受不了了，猛然坐起，随那蔽/体的白色被子自然滑下。

坐在床上的，是纽约城内著名的企业家亚瑟•柯克兰。在阳光的照耀下，他那一头被赞美为"月光女神的恩典"的浅金色头发倘若银金，如同待嫁的新娘头纱披上一般。

然而，此时搭配这完美秀发的，不是和往日那样自然整齐的发型，干脆利落、弥散着禁/欲气息的西装套装，还有闪着聪慧光芒的祖母绿双眼。而是如同卷发失败后的凌乱发型，随着被子掉落而袒露在微凉空气中的粉嫩裸/肌，还有……带着与原本的聪颖机智没有一点关系的初醒呆滞，犹如清晨雨林一般朦胧的祖母绿眸子。

这般的搭配，简直与一提到"亚瑟•柯克兰"时的第一印象完全不一样。很难让人将这个坐在床上打哈欠、身上布满暧昧色/气至极的印痕、如同还没成年的男孩，与那个带着绝对傲气和自信的商界奇才柯克兰总裁画上等号，而且，严格点说，这简直不是能不能画上等号的问题，这个可能连属于他印象的取值范围都没法触及，让人不住认为这个男孩可能只是和柯克兰总裁正好同名同姓的存在罢了。

可是，有时候真相就是那么地难以相信。这个坐在床上揉眼睛的赤/裸男孩，就是那个被称为"最可怕的老板"之一的亚瑟•柯克兰总裁。

那么，现在问题来了，为什么著名的"严格化身"亚瑟•柯克兰总裁，竟然没有像往常那样，穿戴整齐到让强迫症患者舒服的程度，在工作日内比计时器还要准时地准点出现在位于曼哈顿的高层办公室，而是像个在暑假睡到三竿醒的大男孩一般，顶着凌乱的头发，赤/裸身体地初醒呆坐在不是自己家的高级公寓床上呢？

这些问题，如果落到娱乐报道中，这可是每分每秒都可以演变成一系列的狗血神剧，但是，这问题若摆在这位正眯着眼睛伸出手想要挡住刺向眼睛的阳光的美男子面前，就变得极其简单：在自己男朋友家里住有问题吗？

没错，这藏着难得一见、赤/身/裸/体、满脸倦容的亚瑟•柯克兰总裁的高级公寓，是属于他的男友，同样是企业家的阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。

有些人也许会很惊讶，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，风险爱好者，以总是挂着迷人笑容但是面不改色地做着可以使一个企业倒闭的生意而著名的企业家，手段干净，但是极其犀利，如同美洲豹那么步步紧逼；而亚瑟•柯克兰，著名的稳妥型企业家，基本是做好万全准备后才出手，让目标没有一丝逃离的机会。这两位看起来没有什么像似处，并且还经常在商场上对吵的企业家，竟然在一起了？

对此，亚瑟只想报之一笑。他们两个着实经常在商界对吵，但是，动机早已改变。在最初相遇时，他们确实是出自竞争对手的互相找茬，想要在谈笑之间狠狠地嘲讽对方一下。

可是，生活就像是一盒巧克力，你不知道下一颗是什么。命运弄人，两人在后来的一次宴会中，喝醉正发酒疯的亚瑟借此机会，向他认为肯定不擅长与舞蹈的阿尔弗雷德邀舞。虽然在这种大型宴会上，两个男/性共舞确实有点尴尬，但是，从计谋上来讲，这是一个不错的计划。如果阿尔弗雷德拒绝了邀舞，那么他的绅士形象会有一定影响；如果他答应了，从他那一直没有参与舞会的这一点来看，他多半不擅舞艺，这样也可以让他处境窘迫。这样想，不管他选择哪一个，自己都有办法让他难堪。

然而，面对着已经布下的"友好陷阱"，阿尔弗雷德选择了答应邀舞。很好。亚瑟对此十分满意，正在心中对自己的脚祈祷不要被踩得太疼时，对方竟然熟练地握住深处的细手，并且按照舞步，微微用力将亚瑟向外送出。突然出现的外力，让亚瑟感到惊讶，以至于被牵时时，没有一点准备。而由于醉酒而有点发软的双脚，让亚瑟错过最佳的调整时间，使他由于惯性向外摔去。

糟糕。望着如同流光一般飞速向后甩起的松枝式水晶吊灯，一晃而过的人们那混杂着妒忌、惊恐、幸灾乐祸的表情，还有越发清晰的各种名贵手工鞋，亚瑟感到慌张和后悔：自己已经喝醉就不要强撑着跳舞，万一一会要当着那么多达官贵人面前丢脸，那后果简直是不敢想象。亚瑟努力调整姿势，想要打破这可怕的惯性，但是这已经为时已晚，身体的每一个细胞、每一条神经都在向他传达让他后悔尴尬的信息。

突然，那导致尴尬情况的"罪魁祸首"竟再度绕上自己的腰。这个混蛋，已经快要倒下造成尴尬场面的瞬间，还打算再来一把补刀吗？亚瑟别过头，用自己那双闪着森林寒气的祖母绿双眼直直地瞪着这与自己距离最近的男子，以此表示警告。

然而，阿尔弗雷德没有躲开，也没有面带尴尬，而是微微俯下身体，趴在亚瑟的耳际，低声宛如呓语般地说道："亚瑟，做好准备。"

耳边，一阵湿热气流轻柔地打在脸上。鼻翼，一股淡淡的白兰地的浓醇葡萄果香和浓郁陈酿木香缠在鼻尖，萦绕不散。明明这次自己只喝了伏特加，但是舌尖，仿佛点上白兰地一般，甘洌而醇美无瑕的口感让自己回味无穷。亚瑟愣住了，仿佛自己已经沉醉其中，脸像是喝下醇酒一般的抹上一抹绯红。"什么？"亚瑟强压那一阵心悸感，努力挤出一个单词问道。

听到亚瑟那有点颤音的疑问后，阿尔弗雷德浅笑，微微挪动嘴唇无声地"说"道：交给我吧。紧接着，接下来的发展出乎亚瑟的预料：阿尔弗雷德没有躲开，也没有恶作剧地将那施加在腰际的外力撤回让自己摔得更惨，而是，用力前推，将自己送进他的怀抱。

一瞬间，不只是亚瑟感到十分愕然，就连围观的那一群等着记下或者拍下尊敬的柯克兰总裁难得的丢脸瞬间的人们都感到十分诧异。面对这挽救颜面的举动，虽然两人之前关系恶劣，但是此时，对阿尔弗雷德有偏见的亚瑟此时竟吐不出一句咄咄逼人的话语，相反，只有一句感谢的细语堵在喉间，欲语难言。

随着乐曲，就着舞步，亚瑟缓缓地抬起头来，望着这个他在商界不知道看了多少次的讨厌的竞争对手。他还是那样，盯着一张挂着介乎于成熟男/性与稚嫩男孩之间的笑脸。但是，细细观察后，亚瑟才发现他那一头曾经被他嘲讽为乱糟糟的稻草的深金色头发，竟如同一缕缕阳光集成的绸缎一般的柔顺漂亮；才发现那张被他戏称为粗糙脸庞，其实十分精致细腻，每一根硬朗的线条，都在展现他的男/性魅力；才发现，那一直被他认为是傻气做作的笑容，此时竟如同一抹暖阳，洒落在自己刚刚因为紧张而冰凉的身体，给自己带来无尽的舒心温暖。

华丽的舞步，飞舞着的燕尾服，紧紧握住彼此的双手，搭在阿尔弗雷德健硕肩膀上的纤纤细手，落在亚瑟细腰上的厚实大手。舞步中，亚瑟惊奇地发现，这个被他讨厌的竞争对手，竟然也如此帅气，如此暖心，如此……让人心动。

那次的邀舞事件，对于在场的围观人员来讲，只是一个茶余饭后的谈资，但对于这两位翩翩起舞的当事人来讲，是一次浪漫的邂逅，让这两个原本是死对头的人，开始试着放下作为对手的偏见，去客观地了解对方，使自己，在不经意间慢慢地陷入对方的每一个浅笑，每一句言语，每一刻动作之中，就像是沾上蜂蜜的飞蛾，被缠绕沉沦，在意识到时，便已沦/陷于那份甜蜜爱恋之中，无法挣脱。

断袖之爱，本已是难事，而他们两人，又分别是在商界占有一席之地，有着一定身份地位的人，这又拉低了可能的概率。但是，低概率并不意味着不可能，只要可能性不是0，即便是无限接近于0，那也是一道来自肯定大门那边的耀眼曙光。终于，在彼此思量了一段漫长的时间后，这一对有情人，终究愿意为了追求和捍卫心中的爱，握紧了彼此的双手，选择将自己的一切交付于对方。

可是，就算是已经鼓起勇气，袒露心声，拥抱着最爱的彼此，但毕竟是置身于现实社会，而不是梦幻童话那般只有幸福无忧生活，现实的残酷和骨感，以及某些人的偏见，就像是一根根细细的钢丝，用锋利的线，划破他们的手，想要将他们分离开来。对了保护最爱的彼此，他们决定将这份恋情隐瞒。从此，这对在商界上动不动就吵的欢喜冤家，成为了愿意守护对方一辈子的地下情人。

这时，一阵急促的振动声响起，以繁琐的与木质桌面摩擦的声音将亚瑟那如同窗帘一般飘渺着的思绪扯回现实。什么东西？初醒的亚瑟脑内，还是像被水蒸气覆盖的玻璃一般，模模糊糊，有种雾里看花的感觉。然而，他的身体竟像条件反射一般地伸手行动。待亚瑟稍微清醒点时，他的手上多了一台已经被他接通的手机。

"Good morning，Honey，我现在在公司，该死，突然要开会，我也没办法推，只能过来了。对了，宝贝，起床后看到我不在，有没有想Hero我呀？"Speak of the devil。亚瑟不住在内心咋舌吐槽道，怎么刚刚一想到他，这家伙就来电话了。

"很抱歉，尊敬的琼斯先生，我对您在不在没有多少想法。"不过，虽然心里这么吐槽，但是实际上亚瑟还是很高兴的，毕竟，没有什么比一大早起来听到最爱的人的一句"早安"还要安心。即便此时此刻他提前离开，只能用电话传来这句心语。这句简单的话语，就像是一阵来自大西洋的暖流一般，给这位来自雾都的绅士带来一阵阵来自北美大陆的舒心暖意。

那句以让人听了不住酥/麻的迷人伦敦腔说出的话语，还没说完，只是刚突出带着有点翘舌的"No"后，电话那边就传来了一系列语气词。声音之大，让亚瑟不住一边苦笑着一边把手机扔到床铺凌乱的另一半，以让自己从那听声音就像是10岁男孩没有得到最爱的机器人玩具时发出的抗议哭声保持一定距离。突然，他似乎想起一些什么似地扭过身来，轻触免提键。

没办法，虽然伴侣有点吵，但是，自己一点也不像错过有关他的一言一语，更何况，这可爱的闹别扭的声音只有自己才有资格听到，怎么能错过呢。一边想着，亚瑟的嘴角不自觉地微微上扬，露出一个满是骄傲和满意的浅笑。

在很敷衍地回应了几句后，亚瑟找到了被阿尔弗雷德粗暴地扔到床底下的遥控器，打开那简直可以说得上是有点浪费的巨大电视屏幕。没多久，熟悉的金融报道跃于眼前。亚瑟很满意地看着快要播完的新闻，特地把音量降低，以不影响与阿尔弗雷德的早间通话。然而，这一小动作仍然躲不开阿尔弗雷德灵敏到不可思议的听力。听到熟悉的新闻报道声音，阿尔弗雷德竟出乎意料地收起孩童般的嘟囔声，很认真、很清晰地呼唤道："亚瑟，"

虽然亚瑟很不想承认，但是阿尔弗雷德认真时的声音简直磁性到不行，那骨子里掩盖不住的严肃帅气直接简单粗暴地通过声音展现。亚瑟愣住了，在这样的阿尔弗雷德面前，他也感到一阵阵压迫感，不住感到脸红心跳，手脚冒汗发软，连忙将电视调成静音，有点紧张地回应道："干嘛？"

一瞬间，房间陷入一种快要让人窒息的宁静。这实在是太安静了，以至于让亚瑟有种他的心跳声都被放大无数倍的错觉。就在亚瑟不经意攥紧被单，在内心默数12下时，话筒那边终于传来了熟悉的声音："别乱动，你的腰还疼呢。"

下一秒，房间的宁静被一系列的掺杂着亚瑟的骂声、枕头落地声、还有阿尔弗雷德的"这是关心你啦，你昨天不知道多辛苦"的解释声强行扯破。亚瑟很想给上一秒紧张到不行的自己一巴掌：醒醒吧，他可是阿尔弗雷德啊，他除了在追求的那一刻来了一个有生之年、不负他的形象的告白外，怎么可能会在日常保持正经啊。

此时的卧室内，一阵喧闹，两个在商界拥有极高地位的男子，通过小小的手机对吵着。不得不说，这画面十分可爱，完全没有一点成年气息，倒是有种青春期情侣进行的可爱幼稚的争吵一般。不知过了多久后，出于宠爱最喜欢的、嘴上不会轻易认输的伴侣的本心，阿尔弗雷德选择了投降："好啦好啦，不吵了不吵了，Hero我只是关心你嘛，怕你一起床双脚一碰到地板就疼而已。"

"才不会的啦！"亚瑟望着这看起来十分整洁、实际上从那散落的衣物以及床脚边上那还来不及扔掉的避/孕/套包装袋中散发的浓浓/色/气的房间，脸不自觉的染上一抹红晕。亚瑟心里明白阿尔弗雷德的关心，也感到一阵难以言述的甜蜜，但是，嘴上就是不愿意轻饶这个大男孩，一边捡起低山那件被弄坏但是仍然能够勉强蔽/体的衬衫，强行无视上面的污/浊后穿在身上。为扯开话题，随口问道："还有什么事吗？"

"嗯……"电话那头，难得传来阿尔弗雷德犹豫的声音。亚瑟不住感到一阵惊奇，一边勉强扣上支离破碎的纽扣，一边呼唤提示道："阿尔？"

大概是听到亚瑟的提示声吧，阿尔弗雷德那犹豫不决的语气词消失了，只让话筒传来他那浅浅的呼吸声。不过，没有持续多久，一道声音再度传至屋内："我爱你。"

"什、什么！"虽然两人独处时，他总是会以各种方式和语气口吻来传达爱意，但是自己，怎么样也没办法适应，每一次听到早已听过不知道多少次的告白时，还会像个初恋少年一般的羞涩紧张。但是，虽然羞涩紧张，但是亚瑟很清楚回应的重要性，在深呼吸几遍后，亚瑟鼓起勇气，握紧手机，抢在阿尔弗雷德挂断电话之前，用近似乎耳语的音量说道："我也爱你。"

收到意料之外的答复后，阿尔弗雷德明显是有点兴奋，连忙喊道："欸，等等亚瑟……"只是，这话语还没说完，就被亚瑟强行掐断在电话之中。勉强挤出爱语，对于亚瑟来讲已是极限，和他再来几个回合的谈话，那实在是无法应酬。

随手把手机抛回床上，亚瑟努力拖动着有些许疲惫的身体，走下已经被弄得又脏又乱的床。果然，昨天他们实在是玩得太尽兴了，以至于现在身体着实是多了几分肌肉酸疼，但是并不影响正常的生活作息。由于为了让两人有个轻松愉快没有一点公事干扰的假期，亚瑟特地将这几天的时间完全空出。

只是，意外还是会突然发生，突然的急事强行让阿尔弗雷德赶去处理。对此，说没有怨言是假的，不过，亚瑟并不是十分介意，毕竟都是处于相同高度的职场人士，时间和事件的难以把控也是没办法的事情，亚瑟很是理解，而且，怎么说呢，认真工作的男人最帅了，不是吗？

想着，亚瑟嘴角的甜蜜笑意越来越浓。他随意地踢上床边那被阿尔弗雷德特地摆好的拖鞋，拖着印满肆意后的爱痕的身体，走进洗漱间进行简单的身体清理。刚一进去，便看到摆在洗手台上的药膏，以及贴在其上的一张用潦草字迹写着的"如果身体疼就用这个"的便利贴。

十月的秋风，带着属于秋季的寒意，吹拂着亚瑟。但是，望着这些由琼斯总裁精心准备的每一个暖心细节，亚瑟并不感到寒冷，相反，一股暖意由心而来。果然，身边有这个有点聒噪的大男孩陪伴，是我这一生中最正确的选择没有之一。

就在亚瑟这样想着时，就着冲向手中的涓涓细流之水，亚瑟隐隐约约地从卧室中那已经恢复音量的电视声中听到了一个自己十分熟悉的名词：琼斯集团。这一个在过去被他当作是绝对的竞争对手来提防、现在当作是最爱的人的所在之所看待的集团，不管是在过去还是现在，都依然可以激起柯克兰总裁的关注。

现在也不例外，听到这个关键词后，亚瑟抱着毛巾，一边擦拭着脸上那正沿着面部线条淌下的水滴，一边拖着长长的睡袍走进房间。不顾还在滴水的头发会不会打湿床铺，直接陷入仿佛还有他的温度的床铺之中，抱紧枕头，一边红着脸一边嗅着他的味道，在享受着这点温存的同时，看着那闪着夸张光芒的电视广告。

这是琼斯集团旗下的香水企业的最新广告。看着那夸张的光芒、四处晃动的射灯，还有耳际传来的浮夸音乐声，亚瑟不住在心中嘲讽：各中浮夸和奢侈，这简直就是他阿尔弗雷德才会干出来的事情。

果不其然，下一秒，喧闹的音乐响起，一辆象征着奢侈豪华的兰博基尼冲入画面之中。像是为了吸引视线一般，一声尖锐的车轮摩擦地面声随着漂亮的漂移如同一把尖刀一般地割破拍摄场地的金属吊桥的宁静氛围。看到这里，亚瑟已经露出一抹苦笑：这漂移和声音，最近琼斯集团与兰博基尼之间有合作吗，简直就是在炫耀车辆的超高质量啊，那个笨蛋又把侧重点弄错了吧。

一边苦笑着，亚瑟拿出手机，在备忘录那里记下对新广告的看法。这日常找茬，是他的习惯，也是他和阿尔弗雷德联系感情的方式之一。就在他像是回到学生时期那样认真写下每一个缺点时，耳边那震耳欲聋的音乐声突然瞬间消停，仿佛突然结束一般。亚瑟很惊讶地抬起头来，看见一个高挑的世界名模走下车来，径直走向在不知道什么时候出现在兰博基尼前的男子，以撩/人的姿势，伸手抱紧他，在他的耳边低声说出这一款最新的男士古龙水的型号和品牌。

不知所云。亚瑟很懵逼地盯着那如同雾气散去一般浮现在屏幕上的品牌名，大脑一片空白。难道琼斯集团的广告总监最近身体状况不好？这种不知所云的广告居然都让它通过审核了，而且还印上琼斯集团的大名？亚瑟越想越奇怪，决定一会就打个电话给弗朗西斯，向他问问有没有合适的人选，并且今晚等阿尔弗雷德回来后正式问问公司情况。

就在亚瑟在心中默默记下这些相关事宜时，刚刚被那位世界名模抱紧的美男子的身影，像是慢镜回放一般地浮现在脑海之中：相互重叠的双手，将要咬上的耳垂，还有随着那被高跟鞋别有意味地轻轻擦过的长腿……越想，亚瑟竟越觉得熟悉。怎么，那么像昨夜与自己翻云覆雨的那位呢？难道……

亚瑟有点心慌，连忙唤醒手机，登上琼斯集团的官网查找有关这古龙水广告的细节。不会的吧，虽然相似但是不是他吧，那个女人怎么离他那么近，就快要毫无间隙了，天啊他会不会对那个女人动心……就在亚瑟胡思乱想时，一个熟悉的名字验证了他的猜测——那个广告中的男主角，就是阿尔弗雷德。

一瞬间，亚瑟感觉自己脑内的所有神经线路，仿佛都被胡乱接上，进入完全短路状态。一个可怕的想法传至脑内：比起我这干扁的身体，他会不会更喜欢那个女子的玲珑美妙；比起我的工作繁忙无时间陪伴，他会不会更喜欢那个女子的柔情相伴；比起我的别扭，他会不会更喜欢那个女子的小鸟依人……比起我，他会不会更爱她。

想着，一团前所未有的怒火袭上心头，被它所缠蚀过的一丝一毫，都弥散着一股前所未有但是自己却知道内涵的味道——妒忌。望着无意间越攥越紧的手机，想起洗漱间的药膏，一个想法沿着脊髓，爬上脑内。

看来，是时候给他点惩罚，让他的手，永远只抱着自己。

阿尔弗雷德终于翻过那一座由突发事件构成的麻烦事务构成的小山时，已接近第二天的初始之时。迈出办公室时，巨大的玻璃幕墙外，已是点点星光。阿尔弗雷德望着远方的零星灯火，轻呼一口气，瞥见白色的气流像是一缕炊烟，弥散在蓝黑的夜空中。

天气转凉了，不知道那个笨蛋绅士先生有没有好好休息照顾身体呢？想着，阿尔弗雷德嘴角浮现一抹浅笑，将手插入西装口袋中，用刚刚还握紧钢笔的手细细地抚摸着安静躺在口袋中的钥匙，感受着这通往家的密匙的每一个凹槽、每一条纹路。金属，沾上夜间的空气，带来一阵阵寒意，但是，触碰着它的手指，却没有感到一丝寒冷，相反，是无尽的温暖。

走吧，回家吧。

归心似箭，让阿尔弗雷德的脚步不住加快；对亚瑟的思念，也使他变得更加的柔顺感性，让他在司机由于遇上红绿灯时暂时停歇时也没有表现出明显的不耐烦。也许，远在高位的天神听到了这位痴心男儿的心声，一路上，十分顺畅，以最快的速度，将阿尔弗雷德平安地送往他思念已久的目的地。

绕过公寓花园，踏进高楼大堂，按下通往家的电梯按钮，踩上自己所在的楼层地板……每一个动作，阿尔弗雷德都竭尽所能地做到最快。今天，是他和亚瑟约定好的难得的约会时光，结果突如其来的公事意外，让他被迫从爱人的温柔乡中脱身来到这让人疲惫的职场。

为了公司，他忍住对亚瑟那心理和生理的欲/望。现在，公事已经解决，脑内紧绷的弦终于得以放松。然而，那公事就像是一个河堤，将欲/望压在一侧。现在，阻挡的外物消失，那想要见到亚瑟并且狠狠地占有他的欲/望，如同一股激浪，将他那所为的公事理智冲得一干二净的同时，又唤醒着心中的本能。他实在是快要忍不住了，他现在，只想去抱紧亚瑟，用一切可能的爱语向他倾吐，用最煽/人的姿态，向他索取更多的一切。

想着，他的步伐越发加快，将他送至这熟悉的家门。望着上面的门牌号，阿尔弗雷德颤抖着双手打开大门，冲向亚瑟可能安睡着的卧室，正打算呼唤亚瑟或者窥见亚瑟的睡颜时，他发现，迎接他的，是一片黑暗与宁静，还有，空荡荡的床。

怎么回事。阿尔弗雷德感到十分惊讶，连忙掏出手机，翻找联系人，打算给本应在这的亚瑟打电话。突然，一个人影晃过，自己手中那正闪着蓝色荧光的手机直接打到一旁。那蓝色的光芒，就像是一直翻飞的蝴蝶一般，在空中划过一道迷人的弧线，梦幻而散发异彩。

然而，此时的阿尔弗雷德没有那点欣赏美景的心思，他那隐藏在看似轻松的面容后的警觉彻底觉醒。他改变重心，以左脚为重心，但是先假动作地偏向右脚，打算以此干扰对方视线后，一个转身高踢过去。但是，出乎意料的是，对方似乎早已看穿阿尔弗雷德的动作一般，趁他高踢的瞬间，降低高度，躲过一击之余，借此机会向前撞去。一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德整个人摔向木制地板，发出的巨响紧随着手机跌落那''咚''一声的清脆声响响起，强行打破那份紧张的宁静。

该死。阿尔弗雷德强忍摔下的疼痛，正打算还手之时，手机的光芒照亮了那个''偷袭者''的脸。霎那间，阿尔弗雷德有点慌张，连忙颤着嗓子问道：''亚，亚瑟？你怎么突然偷袭Hero我，难道今天有什么特殊节日？''

''没有什么特殊节日哦，只是，我想稍微惩罚一下你而已。''

微光中，还没有完全适应黑暗的阿尔弗雷德看不清亚瑟的表情，听到这一反常态的略带爽朗音调的声音后，阿尔弗雷德心中的疑惑更加浓烈，正打算开口询问什么是''惩罚''时，亚瑟跨上腰际，俯下身体。下一秒，自己的唇上，一阵柔软的触感袭来。

是亚瑟的吻。那绵软湿润的唇轻柔地抚上阿尔弗雷德那有点干枯的唇瓣，灵巧的小舌似乎并不急于直接滑入那有着更富有魅力的唇齿之间。亚瑟轻巧地以敏/感的舌尖，不仅像是在修复壁画一般地小心翼翼地勾勒着阿尔弗雷德的唇形，还像是淌入枯地中的一股溪流，以舌尖为源，用那带着自己气味的唾液，细细地抚/弄着阿尔弗雷德那略显干枯的唇瓣，感受着上面的每一条纹路。

然而，身上的亚瑟似乎并不满足简单的如同猫咪舔弄一般的轻吻，他想要的，是比美洲豹地撕咬还要危险的深度索爱。因此，见阿尔弗雷德有点沉迷于这轻柔之吻时，亚瑟十分恶作剧地收起小舌，取而代之的，是用虎牙放肆啃咬的一口锐利之吻。

突然的轻柔挑弄，转变为满是鲜血意味地恶意啃咬。阿尔弗雷德不住皱眉，条件反射般地张嘴抗议道：''嘿，亲爱的，你干什么……''可惜的是，身上的这位浅金色小猫似乎并不打算例会，相反，他仿佛就在伺机一般，待阿尔弗雷德张口抗议的瞬间，猛然将自己的小舌探入其中。

舌齿之间，不同于唇瓣相触时那般的轻柔，更多的，是一种类似于战场的狂野之地，谁占据上风，那么谁就有更大的概率拥有主权。亚瑟也深知此道理，因此，探入的那一瞬间起，他便放弃了在唇瓣相缠时的轻柔美好，而是十分狂野地深吸一口气，将迫使阿尔弗雷德由于本能地加大抱紧亚瑟的力度，以及，让那沉寂在口中的长舌再度苏醒。

被燃起欲/火的阿尔弗雷德不再满足于被亚瑟挑逗的局面，他像是挑战极限一般地反过来深吸亚瑟残存在口中的气体后，一把伸出长舌，放肆地缠上亚瑟那灵敏的小舌，像是饥饿的巨蟒遇上柔弱的小白兔一般地绞紧这诱/人的猎物，也像是恶趣味的野狗一般，用自己的力量放肆地玩弄着怀中的猎物。他时而如同恶意挑/弄一般地以长舌化为利刃，在亚瑟的唇齿间放肆地穿刺着口腔内壁；时而如同绒毛拂过一般看似无意地擦过舌体，感受着上面的每一根血管的跳动；时而则是恶趣味地探入舌下那满是神经纤维的灵敏地带，疯狂地刺激着亚瑟产生更多混着自己唾液的诱/人银丝甘露。

亚瑟的吻，轻柔绵软，每一次的接触，都如同来自天国的雪花缓缓飘落一般地柔软神圣；而阿尔弗雷德的吻，在相比之下，显得更加的野性和直接。他对于这份轻柔抱以一种宠溺和欣赏，但是，他不会这样施加亲吻，相反，他更喜欢于满是占有意味的放肆啃咬和仿佛要攻占城池一般的狂野占据。但是，不管是哪一种，归根到底他们的吻只有一个目的：向最爱的他，传达内心的浓浓爱意。很明显，他们做到了。

爱意，已随着吻传至对方的心间，如同一滴滴甘露，浇灌着心中的欲/花悄然绽放。然而，如同植物成长中对水的需求一般，阿尔弗雷德的内心，已经不再仅仅满足于刚刚那个暧昧不清的舌/吻。阿尔弗雷德那聪慧的脑中只浮现了一个念头：向他，索要更多的一切。想着，阿尔弗雷德想要伸出手，直接撕开亚瑟那已经被汗水沾湿的衬衫，一边欣赏着昨日那在雪地中洒下点点红梅的杰作，一边更加放肆地咬着那两颗让他百玩不厌的挚爱禁/果。然而，刚想伸手向前时，他竟惊奇地发现，自己的手在不知什么时候被一条粉色的领带系好放在头上。

在这种时候，能做到这种事的只有一个人。阿尔弗雷德满是无奈地望向正踢下黑色西裤、跨坐在自己身上的绿眼美男，满是无奈地说道：''噢，亚瑟，你把我的手缠上是怎么一回事？''

听到阿尔弗雷德的呼唤后，正拿出一小瓶阿尔弗雷德放在洗漱间的药膏的亚瑟抬起头来，撞进阿尔弗雷德那满是情/欲味道的双眼里。他竟没有像往日那样紧张地别过头来，想要躲开那灼人的视线，而是瞪大双眼，直视着阿尔弗雷德那已经从晴空蔚蓝转变为暴雨前暗蓝色双眼。大概是看到阿尔弗雷德眼里的惊讶神情，亚瑟一反常态地露出爽朗笑容，说道：''我开头就说过了，我要惩罚你。''

话音刚落，亚瑟便迎着阿尔弗雷德的视线，打开那瓶药膏，对着手心挤下绵绵软软的一大团。紧接着，一副让阿尔弗雷德惊讶并且难以置信的色/气场面呈现于面前：亚瑟，竟将那一大团乳/液送至后庭小/穴，然后，当着阿尔弗雷德的面将手指送入其中。

亚瑟的手指，沾满那白色的药膏，在简单地润/滑后缓缓地送至体内。虽说是经过一定的润/滑，可是从亚瑟不住咬紧的牙关还有不自觉摩擦地面的小腿这些小动作来看，外物的侵/扰还是让这秘境十分难以适应，再加上个人探索时所需的高柔韧性，这使得进入变得更加的艰涩难耐。但是，亚瑟并没有放弃。那纤细的手指，随着适应的时间以及润/滑的作用下，总算是能够勉强自由进出了。然而，在经过这次润/滑后，亚瑟的体力仿佛已经耗去一大半，他像是刚刚完成什么艰苦工作一般地大口呼气，将那湿热的暖流、随着那爬上脸部的绯红、还有淌下的滚滚汗水，一同倾吐而出。

房间内的氛围，愈发的暧昧色/气，那混杂在房间空气里的充当润滑剂的药膏味，还有由于扩展而从已经抬头的分身中溢出的零星白/浊的腥臭味，简直是上好的催/情/剂。再搭配亚瑟此时面带骚红和喘气的可爱场景，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己快要崩溃了，如果没有这缠住自己手的烦人领带，他现在肯定已经饥渴地啃咬着这跨坐在自己身上的美男。

然而，事与愿违，在经历了一场形同点火游戏一般的热/吻，和又看了最爱的人自行开拓的撩人场景后。阿尔弗雷德感到自己小腹的邪火越来越猛烈，大有蔓延之势。可是，自己的双手，却被死死地固定在头上，连一丝一毫推倒的机会都没有。身体，早已兴奋难耐，而自己却连一点主动侵占的机会的都没有，有的只是躺在地板上来个近距离欣赏。

对此，阿尔弗雷德越想越不快，他想要挣脱那麻烦的粉色领带，但是，细算自己的所作所为，没有一条足以引发亚瑟怒火，使他进行如此恶劣的惩罚。也许，此时不言不语会是最好选择，但是对于被欲/火焚身的阿尔弗雷德来讲，这简直已是极限，无法忍耐。于是，他扯着迷人的嗓音，低声试探道：''亚瑟，我快忍不住了，到底是什么让你如此生气，以至于像这样恶趣味惩罚呢？''

听到阿尔弗雷德那满是担忧和内疚的话语后，亚瑟愣住了，在心中度量一会后，亚瑟微微松开嘴唇，用近乎耳语的音量低声说道：''你的古龙水广告。''

欸？现在，轮到阿尔弗雷德愣住了，有点迷茫和不知所措地望着亚瑟。他有点懵，怎么突然提到古龙水广告了，自己好像只是帮助缺人的广告部拍摄了一个毋需露脸的背影，怎么突然惹怒了亚瑟？

这个笨蛋！见阿尔弗雷德并没有发现任何不妥后，亚瑟突然来气，而这几点怒火，借此怒火，他鼓起勇气， 扯开阿尔弗雷德的裤链，并且以迅雷不及掩耳之势扯下那前端已经沾湿的内/裤。下体的一阵阵凉意，让阿尔弗雷德感到前所未有的惊讶感，他想要扯住亚瑟让他稍加冷静，可惜自己的手被缠住了。对此，阿尔弗雷德只能大声呼喊道：''等等亚瑟，冷静点……''

面对这恋人发出的类同与劝阻的话语，亚瑟其实是稍有犹豫的。但是，为了惩罚，也为了自己燃起的欲/火，亚瑟决心继续进行。望着那已经高高抬头的巨物，亚瑟本能地感到恐惧，但是，他没有逃跑，而是像个圣徒捧着上帝的恩赐一般地握住那一已经涨疼发紫的巨物。敏感地带被亚瑟操控着，他先是用那纤细小手抚着有点狰狞的怪物，突然加快了手中的速度和力度，而且还很恶趣味地用指甲划过龟/头，一时轻如羽毛拂过，让人心痒而舒适；一时突然加大力度，宛如绳索束缚一般，给阿尔弗雷德带来欲仙欲死的绝对快/感。

不妙啊，到底是什么，我的那个广告到底什么地方惹到这只英格兰小猫了。阿尔弗雷德焦躁地思索着，努力压制那已经舔上脚掌的灼热欲/火，摩擦着粉色领带与手腕的衔接处以减缓快/感。突然，由那缠住自己的领带考虑，难道……想着，阿尔弗雷德试探性地问道：''亚瑟你生气，难道是因为我在广告中任世界名模抚上双手的动作？''

迎接他的，是一阵万物即静的沉寂。就连那种正在不断挑/逗自己的手也停了下来，低怂在阿尔弗雷德的身旁。不会吧，Hero我竟然猜中了？！想着，阿尔弗雷德满是惊讶地反问道：''天啊亲爱的，到底是那个地方让你如此生气，那个广告我就出现寥寥几秒而已，怎么惹您生气。''

''你的手，一直那样地叠在她的身上……''说着，亚瑟低下头来，像是一个犯错误的孩子一般地躲开阿尔弗雷德的视线。

望着亚瑟那可怜模样，阿尔弗雷德感到一阵心疼，他想要给这个单薄的男孩一个拥抱，但苦于那讨人厌的束缚，他无能为力，只能用言语一表解释和安慰之情：''那个动作不是我定的，Hero我只是临时帮帮广告部而过。难道……亚瑟你吃醋了？''

''才，才没有！''突然被阿尔弗雷德点明感情，亚瑟不住一阵慌张，连忙挥手掩盖。可是那渐渐浮上脸庞的绯红，却成为一个无法掩盖的证据，将他内心的羞涩还有妒忌暴露得一览无余。望着这样的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德很想笑，想要好好地嘲讽他的愚蠢，同时，一阵难以言述的甜蜜传至心尖：他，吃醋了。

虽然戏弄吃醋的亚瑟确实听起来相当的有意思，但是，现在的当务之急，是让这个十分担忧和慌张的男子放下心来，并且让他，解开手中的束缚。看着亚瑟那快要哭出来的小脸，阿尔弗雷德很是心疼，低声呼唤道：''亚瑟，''

''干嘛！''明明，声音已经染上哭腔，但是，倔强而骄傲的英伦绅士仍然不愿意低头，努力压制已经颤抖的音线，强装坚强地回复道。

''放心吧，我不会离开你的。如果不信，你去摸摸我的口袋。''阿尔弗雷德的声音，十分坚定，仿佛在念着绝对正确的定论一般。

抱着好奇心，亚瑟犹豫着伸出手摸索着他的口袋。这时，一阵冰凉的触感让亚瑟不住打起冷颤，同时，也仿佛浇下冰水，为他那灼热的脑内中枢降温。亚瑟连忙低头一看，冰凉触感的"本尊"跃入眼帘：阿尔弗雷德的狗牌项链。

亚瑟望着这这往日寸步不离阿尔弗雷德的项链，有点不知所措。看见这个场景后，阿尔弗雷德微微撇嘴，示意亚瑟查看狗牌。顺着他的视线，亚瑟望相这曾经被自己吐槽有点丑的狗牌。在灯光的照耀下，那银色的铁牌折射出耀眼的光芒。突然，在光芒中，亚瑟看到两个熟悉的名字，而名字的本尊，正好就是这对距离缩短至负数的恋人。

''这……''亚瑟愣住了，他很清楚，这个狗牌对阿尔弗雷德来讲，意味着他的归属印记，而在如此重要的地方，竟有自己的痕迹。

''这是我特地拜托银匠帮忙刻上的，因为，你已经不仅仅是我的恋人，是我愿意扶持一生的家人。那么，你的名字，理所应当地出现在我的'家'中……''后面，似乎还有内容，但是亚瑟已经听不清了。此时的他，只有一句话：阿尔弗雷德还爱着自己。

冷静想想吧，亚瑟·柯克兰。回首在一起的点点滴滴，在工作中，他为了掩盖这份地下恋情，总是强忍内心的欲/望，在台面上继续伪装那份冰冷；在日常生活中，他每时每刻都在为自己着想，为了让自己注意吃饭，特地不管在哪都算着时差，打来催饭电话；为了保护自己的手，特地在刺绣工具盒里塞上印着可爱的动画人物的创可贴；为了让自己能够多多见到自己，不要感到寂寞，特地掐着自己有空的时间，在那段时间内打电话或者视屏聊天……自己和他走过的路目前只有短短三年，但是其中的每一个脚印，都有着他的陪伴，都包含着他满怀爱意。

扪心自问，阿尔弗雷德有做过任何对不起你的事情吗，没有吧。再看看这让自己瞬间想歪的的广告，注意一下拍摄时间，这早在半年之前，他要是想跑了，怎么还会将代表着他的狗牌项链送给自己呢？别忘了，他是阿尔弗雷德，向往绝对自由的鹰，而那狗牌项链，则代表着他的家。他将他的家送给自己，并且在自己表示还需做地下恋人时，也没有一刻打算松开自己的手，这难道还不是爱和忠心的表现吗？

不知不觉中，他们已用实际行动，向对方证明自己； 已用忠心，许诺永恒之爱；已用爱炼成一条粉色的线，将彼此永远地缠在一起。

视线，早已被泪水模糊；指腹，抚摸着狗牌上彼此名字的刻痕，一阵阵安心感传至心中。在这种安心的感受之下，亚瑟解开了一直束缚着阿尔弗雷德的粉色领带。

重归自由的阿尔弗雷德二话不说，直接抱紧亚瑟，给这个吃醋的男孩一个最温暖最舒心的拥抱，以最原始的方式，将温暖传至对方的身体。闻着最熟悉最安心的味道，还在啜泣的亚瑟低声在这个拥抱着自己的、只属于自己的大男孩耳边呓语道：''来做吧。''

听到爱人的允许后，阿尔弗雷德还是有点担忧的。自己想要亚瑟，想要到自己的分身已经疼痛难忍，仿佛每一根神经的跳动都清晰可感。但是，他又担心自己的肆意乱来会弄伤亚瑟。毕竟，虽然小穴已被亚瑟简单拓宽过，但是若要吞下阿尔弗雷德的巨物，这还是相当勉强。大概是察觉到阿尔弗雷德心中的担忧，亚瑟也不再被动，为了让阿尔弗雷德放松下来，不再担忧，亚瑟吻上这个重新占据主权、骑在自己身上的男子的双唇，用舌尖的爱抚还有身体的缠/绵告诉他，他需要他。

感受到这份带着一丝苦涩的甜蜜后，阿尔弗雷德也不再犹豫。他一把托起亚瑟那纤细的身体后，一个挺身，将那兴奋不已的巨物送入那自己已经向往已久的秘/穴之中。虽然早有心理准备，但是这突然袭上心头的快感还有撕裂般的疼痛，让亚瑟瞬间大脑一片空白。此时的他，就像是跌落欲/海的溺水者，他挣扎着，抱紧阿尔弗雷德这唯一的支撑点，想要让自己在快/感的浪潮中维持平衡，但是矛盾的是，他又享受着这份陪伴的安心感，还有欲/海拍打带来的阵阵舒爽，为了这份舒适和安心，即便跌入深渊也毫无怨言。

快/感，顺着脊髓，往那灼热的神经中枢传运着，一点一点地，让他们陷入更深的爱抚诱/惑之中。支离破碎的话语，不住的甜腻的呻吟，股间的撞击声，舌齿交缠的水声……与寂静的房间形成鲜明的对比，将这满满的爱音传递其中。在这相互拥抱、亲吻、落下一个个诱/人而又宣告主权的爱痕的上半身间，他们细心爱抚着彼此，犹如在抚摸这最珍贵的宝物；而他们的下/身，却完全是一副淫/靡场景：股间那疯狂地向着敏/感/点的撞击，随着动作而四处溢洒的无色肠/液，还有那印在腰肢上的惹眼红印，每一个细节，都在展现着这次疯狂交/合的激烈，宣称着绝对的主权，传达着，那份毋需言语的爱意。

身体，在抚摸、亲吻以及交/合中变得灼热难耐，而进入十月末的夜晚寒意，透过厚厚的玻璃，传至屋内。在这两种温度差的对比攻击下，身体的灵敏程度再上一个等级。终于，在一次次带着诗意的柔情美好和占有的暴力美学作用下，亚瑟终于无法耐住内心的欲/火，哭喊着将那白/浊溅在阿尔弗雷德的小腹上。而阿尔弗雷德也不管这粘稠的感觉，加快速度，做最后的冲刺，在亚瑟一次次的肠/道收缩下，他也缴械投降，将那微凉的蜜汁在亚瑟的温热肠/道之间，再引亚瑟的一次寒颤。

亚瑟不记得那晚他们到底来了多少遍，他只记得在朦朦胧胧中，阿尔弗雷德不知道重复了多少遍的一句话：我爱你。

不知道他有没有听到，在他的每一句后面，我都有一句近乎耳语的''我也爱你''呢。

没听到也没关系，反正，接下来的六十年、七十年、八十年里，我还有无数的机会，听你的爱语，回复我的心语。

因为，我们已经用爱，炼成属于我们的粉色界线，让他人无法侵入属于我们的世界里，将我们两人，永远地缠绕于此。

粉色界线，彼此心弦。

End.


End file.
